


Manager Daughter H. Kane

by Queen_Evie



Category: English premier league - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Evie/pseuds/Queen_Evie
Summary: Neveah Pochettino is daughter to Karina and Mauricio Pochettino and she does physio of the players as her job is Tottenham Hotspur physiotherapist and her dad tells her that he wants her to massage Harry because he got a minor injury and she give Harry a massage during the session and she start to fall for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first story and I don’t own Nevaeh Pochettino or Harry Kane. If there’s any mistakes please tell me and I will fixed it.

Chapter One: First Day

Nevaeh POV

I woke up feeling great knowing that I’m going to work with my dad getting ready for the day, yawning softly and got dressed in my spurs gear doing my hair into a high ponytail which I look decent. Heading towards the bathroom doing my teeth knowing that I couldn’t wait to my favourite OTP aka Eric and Dele smiling at that thought, finished doing my teeth looking pearly before putting on light makeup. 

Grabbing my stuffs seeing my dad there having his breakfast smiling at me. 

“Good morning sweetheart.” Mauricio said to me as I pour myself a glass of orange juice but made a face just brush my teeth and drinking orange juice. 

“Are you ready to going?” Mauricio asked me as I nodded at him before getting up from his seat which he grab his phone, keys and we went to his car. 

 

Arriving at Enfield Training Centre

I got out of the car while my dad was still in the car and I saw Eric and Dele who was flirting which I find it so cute, they saw me there and walking up to them. 

“Good morning Eric and Dele.” I said to them who looked at me softly before seeing Harry behind me.

”Morning H.” Eric said to him as he looked at them and he walked past me which he winked at me as I blush softly.

”I think someone is in love with mister Kane.” Eric teased me as I playfully slap him on the shoulder before walking away from them. I went to my dad office and he told me.

” I want you to work with Harry since he carrying an injury.” Mauricio said to me as I looked at him. 

“But you said to me that I can’t work with your star player.” I said to him as he looked at me. 

“But I can trust you because I know you better than anyone.” Mauricio said to me before I walked away from him and walking to the physio room which seeing Harry there as I looked at him shaking my head at him.

”What can I do for you?” I asked him as he looked at me. 

“Well you should massage my hamstring.” Harry said to me and I looked at him.

“Well lay on your front Kane.” I said to him and he lay on his front as I pour a little amount of massage oil over his left hamstring and massage it which he was relax.

”Does it feel nice?” I asked him and he muttered to himself as I chuckles at him softly.

”How long have you been a physiotherapist for?” Harry asked me as I looked at him. 

“About a year and half I worked at Arsenal training centre well it was a volunteering.” I said to him as he nodded at me and I carried on massaging him.

”I wanted if he’s taken Nevaeh.” My mind said to me and I looked at his hamstring softly and I done fifteen minutes on it. 

“Right I finished it but if it start to hurt again tell me and I will massage it again.” I said to him as he turn onto his back and sat up. 

“Thanks forgot your name.” Harry said to me as I looked at him. 

“Nevaeh Pochettino.” I said to him before placing a kiss against his cheek softly as I left him there yet he got up and went after me grabbing my hand pulling me into him.

”Let’s see each other behind your dad back.” Harry said to me as I place my finger on his lips because I heard my dad voice.

”Nevaeh are you done in there?” Mauricio asked me as I open the door at him.

”Yeah dad.” I said to him as he walked away from me and I felt Harry behind me. 

“I better get going to another player who need a massage.” I said to him as he kisses me and I kisses him back as I place my hand through his hair but he pick me up and I pulled away from his lips. 

“Harry you should get ready.” I said to him as he got me down and I looked at his chest before walking away from Harry who sat back down. 

End of the day

I was in the canteen seeing my dad who went up to me and sat next to me.

”How are you?” Mauricio asked me as I looked at him softly. 

“Tired I just wanna go home that’s all.” I said to him as he nodded at me and we got up seeing Harry there but he looked at me softly and I smiled at him softly then he went up to me as my dad went from me and I play with his hair softly. 

“You wanna go and have a game of bowling.” Harry said to me as I nodded at him softly. 

“Yeah today or tomorrow.” I said to him and he grab my hand as he place his number in my hand and I put his number in my phone which he kisses me and I kisses him back softly before pulling away from me as he went from me when Eric walked up to me.

”Nevaeh and Harry sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love. Then comes marriage.Then comes a baby in the baby carriage.” Eric teased me as I giggles at him. 

“I think he’s the one for me.” I said to him and Eric looked at me softly but he doesn’t want to upset me.

”Hes got a girlfriend just letting you know that.” Eric said to me as I looked at him and I felt my heart broke as Dele walked up to us before I walked away from them.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevaeh found out that Harry got a girlfriend but he never got to tell Nevaeh about it and when he does she already found out about it by Eric.

Chapter Two: Lies

Harry POV

I was in the living room with Brady and Wilson who was wrestling each other and I looked at phone knowing that she hasn’t reply back my text but hearing the front door which Brady barked loud as I looked at him before making my way to the front door opened it seeing it was Nevaeh who was angry with me.

”Hey Nevaeh.” I said to her as she looked at me.

”Dont “Hey Nevaeh” me Harry when was you going to tell me that your taken?” Nevaeh asked me as I looked at her weirdly. 

“What are you talking about?” I asked her and she looked at me.

”Eric told me that you got a girlfriend.” Nevaeh said to me as I step forward to her but she stop me and she was heartbroken.

”Eric told you that I got a girlfriend.” I said to her as she nodded at me and she walked away from me but I grab her hand as she looks at me softly.

”Look I don’t have a girlfriend ok Eric wanted you all to himself.” 

I said to her as she pull me towards her and I kisses her and she kisses me back as she pulled back from me and I rest my head against her yet we heard the front door which I went from her opening the door seeing her which Nevaeh looked down at the ground.

”Well aren’t you going to let me in Harry.”

Natalie said to me as I let her in and she kiss my cheek and Nevaeh didn’t want to think that she jealous but I move away from her and walked up to Nevaeh as she place her hand against my chest.

”We can talk about this at training.”

Nevaeh said to me and I kisses her in front of Natalie and she kisses me back as she pull back and I smiled at her and she smiled back before Natalie kiss me in front of Nevaeh who was in shocked and she pulled away from me as I looked at her and Nevaeh punch Natalie in the mouth as she looked at Nevaeh and she went for her but Nevaeh kick her in the chest hard and she drop to the floor. 

 

The next day

I walked inside as I heard Nevaeh voice behind me and I turned around to face her softly and she place her hand on my on my chest and I wrap my arm around her and Eric and Dele saw us and he looked at her with me as he grab her arm and drag her to an hideout as she looked at him.

“What’s your problem Eric?”

Nevaeh asked him as she want go away from him but he didn’t let her go as he place his hand over her mouth which she start to scream for help and I heard muffled screams so did Dele and we went to find Eric about to rape her and Dele took him off her and refused to talk to him anymore and Nevaeh went up to me as I wrap arms around her and I took her to her office as I closed the door and she broke down in tears while her dad bang on the door which I let him in and he saw her there crying and I walked off the room however I walked back in as I saw her and she went up to me and I wrap my arms around her gently rub her back.

”I think we should suspended Eric.”

Mauricio said to me as I looked at him softly and Nevaeh looked at me as I kisses her head gently and we heard the door knocking and it was Eric as he came in and I looked at him as I want to punch him in the mouth for attempted to tape my girl.

”You come near my girl I will punch you in the mouth Eric.”

I said to him and Nevaeh looked at me softly. 

“Baby calm down for me please.”

Nevaeh said to me as I looked at her softly knowing that she kisses me softly and I kisses her back softly as she pulls back from me before walking away from me and I sat down on her desk while Eric  walked out without me looking and he saw her there and she looked at him as he smirked at her and she got a scary feeling about it as he heard my voice.

”Eric what did I say to you I will punch you in the mouth if you come near my girl.”

 I said to him and Nevaeh looked at me as I was about to punch him but he drag her in front of him and she cover her eyes and she felt blood as she looked at me and I looked at her in shocked.

”Babe I’m so sorry.” 

I said to her as she went up to me and I wrap my arms around her as she looked at Eric who looked down but she went from me and I followed after her as she looked at me and I grab her hand while I pulled her towards me and she smiled at me as I kisses her which she kisses me back but we heard Natalie voice.

“Oh please your relationship is fake.”

Natalie said to us as Nevaeh looked at her. 

“Just like your body all fake but no realness.” 

 Nevaeh said to her as she went for her and they start to fight as she sucker punch Natalie and she looked at her which she went up to me and Nevaeh looked at her and she kisses me in front of her and she smirked at Nevaeh as she grab her baseball and start to hit her.

”Nevaeh.”

Mauricio said to her as she looked at Natalie and she didn’t hurt her too much and I took her to another room looking at me as she knew that I still have feelings for Natalie.

”Do you have feelings for Natalie?”

Nevaeh asked me as I looked at her softly.

”No.”

I said to her as she looked at me.

”You still have feelings for her.”

Nevaeh said to me as I kisses her when Natalie walked in and she kisses me back before pulled back from me. 

“You know that I love you so much.”

I said to her as she shook her head at me and I play with her hair softly knowing that I love her not Natalie and she went from me but she saw Natalie there. 

“You do realise that he slept with me behind your back.”

Natalie said to her as she looked at me.

”She's lying babe.”

I said to her as she went up to me and she kick Natalie in the chest and she fell back against the door as I looked at her.

”I rather believe you over her.”

Nevaeh said to me and I kisses her and she kisses me back as I pick her up which she wrap her legs around my waist .

”Harry we should get out of here since you don’t have training.”

Nevaeh said to me and we was before her dad saw us and he was angry with his daughter. 

 “Want to have a word with my daughter Harry private.”

Mauricio said to me and I got her down and she looked at me softly before I walked away from her.

”What’s going on Nevaeh?”

mauricio asked her as she looked at him.

”Harry ex came back on the scene.”

Nevaeh said to him and he went up to her and hugs her softly.

”Don't let her get to you I know you can be jealous but you don’t have to be overprotective towards Harry he won’t leave you.”

Mauricio said to her as she looks at him softly and he went from her and I walked back in the room looking at her softly.


	3. Chapter Three: Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevaeh heard from Dele that Harry was seeing Natalie behind her back and she confronted him which he admitted that he been sleeping with his ex.

Chapter Three: Betrayal 

Nevaeh POV

I was in my house since I don’t live with my parents and I was on my laptop watching Riverdale season one since I didn’t get a chance to watch it but I heard the front door wondering who it was so I pause the film and got up seeing it was Dele as I let him in which he came in with Eric.

”Nevaeh I need to you something but it might hurt your feelings.”

Dele said to me as I looked at him weirdly. 

“What you on about Dele?”

I asked him as he took deep breath and looked at me. 

“Harry slept with his ex behind your back.”

Dele said to me as I felt that someone just punch me in the stomach and I felt tears rolled down my cheek which Eric went up to me and place me in his arms. 

“I hate how he did this to you Nevaeh you need to confront him about this.” 

Eric said to me as I nodded at him and I grab my phone from my pocket and phone Harry which he pick up.

”Hey beautiful.”

Harry said to me as I looked at Dele.

”Harry we need to have a chat.”

I said to him as he sighed to himself.

”Fine I be there.”

Harry said to me as I hung up on him and Dele looked at me sadly knowing that I really do love Harry and Harry came over as he saw Dele and Eric with me.

”You two can go to the game room yes I have FIFA 18.”

I said to them and they went to the game room and Harry looked at me.

”Dele told me that you slept with Natalie behind my back.”

I said to him and he looked at me.

”She force me to sleep with her.”

Harry said to me as I shook my head at him. 

“You lied to me you told me that you haven’t slept with her.” 

I said to him as he looked at me. 

“Answer me this Harry did you slept with your ex behind my back?”

I asked him and he looked at me.

”Yeah I did and I’m not proud of it Natalie was trying to get close to me.” 

Harry said to me as I step back from him. 

“So you cheated on me with your slut ex behind my back.”

I said to him and he went up to me but I stop him.

”Yeah I did.”

Harry said to me as I walked away from him and he followed after me.

”I hate you Harry I really do.” 

I said to him as he grab my hand and I slap his face which I never did.

”Maybe I did deserve that slap.”

Harry said to me as I chew my lip so I don’t cry in front of him and he play with my hair softly.

”I’m sorry for hurting you I may not be the perfect boyfriend.”

Harry said to me as I looked at him softly.

”You’re the perfect boyfriend but I don’t like being cheated on. You did hurt me by sleeping with that whore.”

I said to him and he wrap his arms around me as I was about to kiss him when Dele came and ruined it by saying.

”Erm guys Natalie is here.”

Dele said to us as he let her in and I looked at Harry knowing he wants to be with her over me.

 “I need to tell you something.”

Natalie said to us and I chew my lip softly.

”About what.”

Harry said to her as she chucked him something and he looked at it as I did and my heart broke into two and he looked at me.

”I’m staying with you Nevaeh.”

Harry said to me but I shook my head at him. 

“Go be with your whore.” 

I said to him as I went from him and I went to my room and Dele heard me crying softly and Harry sighed sadly.

The Next Day

I didn’t want to go to work and I stay in my bed to forget about Harry but seeing him and her being a family which made me cried forgot I gave Toby the spare key to my house yet he heard my cries as he saw me in my bed. 

“Nevaeh you need to be at work.” 

Toby said to me as I looked at him softly.

”Why should I?” 

I asked him as he looked at me and he sat on the bed.

 “Because your dad wants you to.”

Toby said to me as I shook my head at him. 

“No Harry is there and I don’t want to see his face he’s going to be a dad to his ex baby.”

I said to him and he got off from my bed and went to get my Spurs gear ready as I looked at him and he looked at me.

”I wait for you downstairs.”

Toby said to me as I smiled at him and I was thinking about something but all I can think of is Harry yet I finished having a shower and dried my body got on fresh underwear and sports bra as I got my Spurs gear on didn’t get a change to dry my hair and I put my hair in a messy bun which looks alright and put on light make up and grab everything heading down but did my teeth and seeing Toby there.

”Let’s go.”

Toby said to me as we went to his car and he locked the door as we got in looking at my phone seeing a text from Dele saying. 

_DelBoy:_

_Harry ex is here_

_Me:_

_Why is she doing there?_

_DelBoy:_

_She is working here._

_Me:_

_I don’t want to go into work Dele._

_DelBoy:_

_You have to you have to move on that he back with her for the baby case._

_Me:_

_She probably fake it Dele you know how girls are when you think your ex is completely over you but you can’t handle it so you make up a rumour just to get your ex back._

_DelBoy:_

_Your jealous that Natalie is pregnant._

_Me:_

_Who wants to be jealous of that ugly toe rag anyway this is the last time you and Eric going to see me because I’m moving to another team so I don’t to face Harry anymore._

_DelBoy:_

_What Nevaeh you aren't leaving here._

_Me:_

_Yeah :(_

I put my phone away and Toby arrived at the training ground as he park up and I got out of the car placing my phone in my bag as I walked inside and I saw Harry but I walked away from him as I went to my dad office knocking on it. 

“Come in.”

Mauricio said as I walked in and he looked at me softly. 

“Nevaeh princess what are you doing?”

Mauricio asked me as I looked at him. 

“I want to move teams dad I don’t want to be here anymore before you say anything it’s not that I don’t love it it’s just I don't want to work here if Harry ex is here.” 

I said to him as he looked at me and place me in his arms. 

“You’ll be my daughter no matter what team you work for I’m here if you need me ok I love you Nevaeh always have done.”

 Mauricio said to me as I nodded at him softly before pulling away from him as I walked out of his office and heading to the canteen seeing Harry W, Eric and dele as they looked at me. 

“I can tell you hate me and I don’t blame you for it.” 

I said to them as Dele looked at me. 

“Why would we hate you Nevaeh you’re the most amazing person we ever met and if you want to leave here we all support you your like a sister to me I know deep down that you don’t really want to leave do you because your going to miss mine and Eric bromance aren’t you.”

Dele said to me as I chuckles at him softly and we heard Harry k voice. 

“Nevaeh can we talk please?”

Harry asked me as I looked at Dele who went from me along with Eric and Harry w and Harry sat on the table. 

“Are you really going to leave here?”

Harry asked me as I looked at him. 

“Yeah you hurt me you tore my heart out and crushed it in front of me I love you so much that I wanted to spend my life with you yet your slut comes along and ruined the moment she is the reason our relationship broke up I bet that baby inside isn’t yours because from where I’m standing she probably slept with another man behind your back.”

I said spat on his trainers before wiping my mouth and walking away from him as Dele saw him and Natalie grab my arm but I got out of her grip and slap her in the face hard which she looked at me but I couldn’t give a fuck about her. 

Later in the day

I was in the canteen talking to Dele and Eric as we heard Harry voice yet I chosen not to talk to him and he grab my arm drag me away from Dele and Eric as I looked at him.

”Are you mad Harry?” 

I asked him as he took me to a spare office and he locked the door as I folded my arms at him and he went up to me as I looked at him knowing that I still love him even though he made Natalie pregnant or did he.

” I still love you Harry I always have done I wish I was in your life not Natalie.”

I said to him as I was about to cry and I wipe a tear down my face and he looked at me.

 “I still love you too Nevaeh but you have to forget about me.”

Harry said to me as I felt tears rolling down my cheek.

”Why can’t you see that she faking the whole pregnancy test she isn’t pregnant ok she was only doing this to get me jealous and get you back into her life.”

I said to him before covering my mouth as I looked at him and he uncover my mouth as I didn’t want to look at him.

”How would you know Nevaeh?”

Harry asked me as I looked at him.

”Because I’m pregnant and it’s not your baby ok it was a drunk night and I saw Christian in the club with his mates and we slept together and I done a test then I forgot about it & Natalie pick it up thinking that she was pregnant when she wasn’t pregnant.”

I explained to him as he looked at me in shocked.

”But there’s a baby inside of you.”

Harry stammer at me as I looked at him.

”Yes you didn’t do sex Ed at school did you.”

I said to him as he looked at me and I sighed softly.


	4. Chapter Four: Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry finding out that Nevaeh is carrying Christian baby and he doesn’t want nothing to do with her baby so Harry decided to be a man and supported Nevaeh.

Chapter Four: Back Together

Harry POV

After hearing that Nevaeh is pregnant with Christian Eriksen baby but I knew that Eriksen wouldn’t supported her and I looked at her as she didn’t want to be here because she doesn’t want to face Christian and she went from me as she bump into him and he stops her. 

“You wanna tell me what’s wrong Nevaeh?” 

Christisn asked her as she walked away from him and he followed after her but I stop him. 

“She doesn’t want to talk about it mate ok let her calm down and then talk to her.”

I said to him as he walked away from me and I went to find Nevaeh as she saw me  which she went up to me and wrap her arms around my neck. 

“Would you support me even though your not the baby dad.” 

Nevaeh said to me as I play with her hair and she giggles at me as I kisses her cheek softly before hearing her dad voice.

”Nevaeh we need a chat.”

Mauricio said to her as she looked at him nervously and he wrap his arm around her neck and took her to his office as she looked at him.

”Dad I can tell your angry.”

Nevaeh said to him and he turned around to face her looking shocked.

”I’m more shocked than angry Nevaeh why didn’t you tell me your pregnant with Eriksen child?”

Mauricio asked her as she looked down at the ground.

”I was scared that you wanted me to get rid of it because I’m throwing my future away.”

Nevaeh said to him looking up at her and he went up to her.

”Don't say that Nevaeh I will do everything in my power to support you.”

Mauricio said to her placing her in his arms and Natalie knocked on the door. 

“Come in.”

Mauricio said to the person as Natalie walked in and saw Nevaeh in her father arms. 

“Since Nevaeh won’t be here while she pregnant could I take over her job until she comes back after having her child.”

Natalie said to him as Nevaeh looked at her father as he shook at his daughter.

“My dad said no.” 

Nevaeh said to her as Natalie looked at her. 

“You ain't the boss.”

Natalie said to her as she got out of her dad arms and she grab Natalie hair walked towards the door chucked her out.

”Yes I’m the boss with a baby inside of me and daughter to Mauricio Pochettino.”

Nevaeh said to her before walking back from her. 

Later in the day 

I was in the canteen with Dele, Eric, Harry W and Toby when we heard Christian talking to Nevaeh and I went to find her and I saw her there. 

“Harry he won’t leave me alone.”

Nevaeh said to me as I went up to him.

”Why can’t you get into your head that she doesn’t want to talk to you.” 

I said to him and he looked at her. 

“All I want to know why she didn't tell me she was pregnant with my child.”

Christian said to me and he went from me and went up to her as she looked at him. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that your pregnant?”

Christian asked her as I watched on and she looked at him. 

“Because I was scared that I was ruining your career.”

Nevaeh said to him shaking his head at her. 

“You won’t Nevaeh look at me.”

Christian said to her as she sighed softly and he place his hand on her belly as she looked at him. 

“Let me be apart of the child life Nevaeh.”

Christian said to her as she looked at me softly. 

“I don’t know Christian you ignore my calls and text plus you got back with your ex as well she knew that we slept together.”

Nevaeh said to him as she went from him and I wrap my arms around her as she was about to cry and I cradle her softly in my arms.

 “Don't cry babe.” 

I said to her as she cried in my arms softly and I rocked her gently as I hate seeing her cry.

”Look at me babe.”

I said to her as she looks at me with tears streaming down her face and I wiped her tears. 

“I’m scared that I ruining my future Harry. What if I fail my child?”

Nevaeh asked me as I play with her hair softly. 

“Don't say that you will be great a mother to your child.”

I explained to her as she sniffles softly and she rest her head against my chest. 


	5. Chapter Five: Baby Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevaeh and Harry are finally back together and her baby scan appointment is coming up yet she didn’t want to invited Christian to the scan but he invited himself to her scan as Harry would get angry with him.

Chapter Five: Baby Scan

 

Nevaeh POV

 I walked in the doctor centre seeing Christian there reading a book and I told the receptionist my name as she nodded at me.

”Your boyfriend told me that your coming.”

Receptionist said to me as we looked at Christian who waved at me.

”He's not my boyfriend.”

I said to her as she made a awkward face at me.

”I’m so sorry.”

Receptionist said to me and I told her it’s fine and I went over to him as he looked at my bump which I heard my phone rang as it was Harry yet I didn’t want him to angry at me so I picked up.

_“Where are you?”_

Harry asked me as I told him that I’m at the doctor which he hang up on me and he arrived at the doctors looking at me softly.

“What is he doing here?”

Harry asked me as I looked at him.

”He invited himself to the scan even though I didn’t want him to come.”

I said to him as he looked at Christian and he wanted to beat Christian up.

”Harry calm down for me please.”

I said to him and he calm down looking at my bump which he smiled at it softly while Christian looked at his phone.

“Harry you know that I love you.”

I said to him and he kisses me and I kisses him back before Harry pull away from me and I sat next to him which he kisses cheek softly but a small child went up to us that Harry looked the child. 

“Sorry could I get your autograph please sir?”

Little boy asked him as I looked at Harry and I gave him a pen.

”Of course I can What’s your name?”

Harry asked him as we heard his mother voice.

“Bailey we don’t talked to strangers.” 

His mother said to him but Harry gave him his autograph which Bailey smiled at him. 

“You play for Tottenham Hotspur don’t you.” 

Bailey said to Harry which he nodded at his head at him. 

“Please win the league for me I seen every team including Arsenal last season but you didn’t win the golden boot last season.” 

Bailey said to him as I looked at Harry who looked at him. 

“You shouldn’t even play football worst sport.” 

His mother said to Bailey who was about to cry. 

“Well done mother of the year your son is about to cry you have to crush his heart.”

I said to her as she went up to me.

” You don’t even know me you dirty slut.”

His mother said to me as I looked at her.

”You’re a horrible woman who shouldn’t have kids.”

I said to her as Bailey went up to me yet his mother looked at him.

”Get here Bailey I mean it.”

His mother said to him but he didn’t even move and she went up to him as he behind me yet his mother looked at me.

”I’m trying to get my son so fucking move.”

His mum said to me as I didn’t want to move and she was about to hit me but security grab her and took her away from the doctors as Bailey went in front of me.

”Thank you she's been bully to me.”

Bailey said to me as I looked at him softly.

”Do you have any other family member?”

I asked him as he nodded at me and we saw his dad which he went up to us.

”Thank you for stepping up to my ex wife come on Bailey we going to Tottenham Hotspur shop to get you your Kane jersey.” 

His dad said to him as Bailey hug me and I hug him back before he went to his dad and they went from us as Harry wrapped his arms around my waist knowing that he felt my baby kick as I looked at him softly smiling.

”Wanna feel the baby kick Christian.”

Harry said to him as he went up to me and place his hand on my bump as he felt the baby kick.

”Did she kick?”

Christian asked me as I looked at him.

”How would you know it’s a girl?”

I asked him as he shrugged at me and Harry looked at me softly and we heard my name being called out and I walked to the midwife office as I lay on the bed and she looked at me softly. 

“How are you?”

Nurse Becky asked me as I looked at her.

 

”I’m excited.”

I said to her as she smiled at me and she lifted my top and she place a cold gel on my belly while Harry and Christian looked at the screen and they saw the a baby inside me.

 “your baby is doing great with a strong heartbeat do you want to know the sex of your baby Nevaeh?” 

Nurse becky asked me as I looked at Harry who didn’t want to but Christian looked at me.

”Yeah I do.”

I said to her as she checked it and she smiled at us.

 

”Congratulations it’s a boy.”

Nurse Becky said to me as I looked at the screen seeing his little dinky and smiling softly before she wiped the gel off my belly and Harry looked at me softly but Christian was shocked that I was having a boy.

”He's going to be like his dad.”

Christian said to me and I looked at him before looking at Harry and he looked at Christian as I stood up looking at them both. 


	6. Chapter Six: Lazy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry found out that Nevaeh is having a boy and he wants to do a Lazy day with her on their own but he gets a phone call from his ex yet he ignores the calls. Harry doesn’t love Natalie he loves Nevaeh so much.

Chapter Six: Lazy Day

 Harry POV

I was in the bed placing my hand on her bump and felt him kicking me as I chuckles at her bump and she could tell that she was excited to meet her son and  my phone rang and she looked at me seeing it was Natalie and I blocked her number because I didn’t want her to ruined my relationship with Nevaeh who looked at me.

”Was that Natalie Harry.”

Nevaeh said to me as I nodded at her and she snuggles into but the front door rang yet I didn’t want to move neither did Nevaeh. 

“I need to sit up as my back is hurting me already.”

Nevaeh said to me as I massage her back and she sighed softly as I kisses her cheek and l heard the housephone rang and it was Natalie and I had to answered the called.

“Why are you not calling me back Harry?”

Natalie asked him as he hanged up on her and Nevaeh looked at me softly knowing that she is in pain as I rub her belly softly. 

A week later

I was at training ground while Nevaeh was in her father office as she was getting stuffs for our son and I went to her father office and went behind her kissing her neck softly and she giggles at me and I sat on the desk.

”What would you do if Christian takes you to court?” 

Nevaeh asked me as I looked at her softly.

”He won’t even go there because I’m going to be there anyway when’s your next scan.”

I said to her as she looked at me.

”Three weeks.”

Nevaeh said to me and I play with her hair softly knowing that she doesn’t want Christian to take her to court as we heard Natalie knocking on the door letting herself in smiling at us. 

“Nevaeh I think your dad is calling you.”

Natalie said to her but she didn’t trust her with me and she didn’t hear her dad because he was training and I got up as Nevaeh finished writing down what she need as she log out of the computer and pick up her notebook grabbing my hand and Natalie looked at her.

”You know that baby is going to be in he care home.”

Natalie said to her as she looked at her.

”What like your mum did to you when you was a baby.”

Nevaeh said to her as I walked away from her and Nevaeh followed after me and I place my hand on her bump as I felt him kicking me and Nevaeh looked at me. 

Later in the day

I was in the kitchen while Nevaeh was in the living room playing with Brady and Wilson giggling at them as Brady whines at her. 

“What’s the matter Brady?” 

Nevaeh asked him as he looked at her belly softly and she looked down at her bump smiling at him.

”I know are you exciting to meet your baby brother Brady?”

Nevaeh asked him as he howl at me and I walked in seeing Brady and Wilson with Nevaeh and I sat down behind her and she sat on top of me as I wrap my arms around her waist and she lean back against me and I kisses her neck softly.

Next morning 

I was in the bathroom while Nevaeh was sleeping but she sat up as she was in pain.

”Harry we need to go to the hospital.”

Nevaeh said to me as I finished in the bathroom seeing her there in pain.

”Is it the baby babe?”

I asked her as she nodded at me and I rub her belly and I didn’t felt a kick and I phone her midwife as she pick up.

”Hi my girlfriend is in pain and I can’t feel the baby move.”

I said to her as Nevaeh feared the worst and she looked at me softly.

”I think she should come to the hospital right away.”

Midwife Becky said to me and I looked at her softly and we went from our house as I finished talking to her and went to the hospital as Nevaeh looked at me and we arrived at the hospital walking towards the reception as I went up to them and told them that Nevaeh got a appointment and they saw her name down and waited for her nurse to arrived as we sat down. 

“Harry what if something wrong with our baby?” 

Nevaeh asked me as I was about to speak when Christian came in rushing like a mad man walking up to us slowly and calmly. 

“I heard the news about you child Nevaeh.” 

Christian said to her as she smiled at him 

“Well I’m waiting for my nurse to come and check on the baby to see what’s wrong with him.”

Nevaeh said to him as he looked at me and I looked at him.

”She's fine Christian.” 

I said to him as he looked at me and Nevaeh looked at me softly. 

“It’s fine Christian like what Harry said I’m fine seriously I’m fine you don’t have to worry about me.”

Nevaeh said to him as he place a kiss against her head before walking away from us but I looked at her softly. 

 “Don’t need to be so harsh on him baby he was worried that’s all.”

Nevaeh said to me and I kisses her lips softly and she kisses me back softly before pulling back from her and she went from me as her name was been called out and I followed after her and she place on the bed as I looked at her softly and Midwife Becky place a gel on her belly to check the heartbeat but she couldn’t find it and she looked at the screen as I looked at her softly while Midwife Becky went somewhere.

“Come on buddy stay with us please.”

I whispered to her bump and I looked at Midwife Becky as she check again and we heard a baby heartbeat. 

“Looks like we got a miracle baby right he’s still here.” 

Midwife Becky said to us and I looked at her softly as Nevaeh looked at me and I smiled at her softly before Midwife Becky looked at her.

”Bed rest Nevaeh if you get false contraction it’s Braxton Hick.”

Midwife Becky said to her as she nodded at her and I smiled softly. 

A week later

I was in the kitchen while Nevaeh was sleeping in bed hearing the front door seeing it was Dele, Eric and Winks and I let them in.

”What’s up?”

I asked them as they looked at me.

”Mauricio wants to know if there’s any news about Nevaeh.”

Winks said to me and I looked at him.

”Yeah there wasn’t a heartbeat but I told him ‘Come on buddy stay with us please’ against Nevaeh bump and Nurse Becky said he’s a miracle baby as she heard the heartbeat I know it sound crazy.”

I said to them as they looked at me and Nevaeh came down to us as she wrap her arms around me and she saw Dele, Eric and Winks as they smiled at her and she smiled back at them.

”Tell my dad that I’m fine and he’s welcome to come over and check up on me.”

Nevaeh said to them and they nodded at her and I looked at them but we heard Natalie voice at the front door and Dele open the door seeing Natalie there.

”Hello Harry my cutie.” 

Natalie said to me as I looked at her and so did Nevaeh before Dele slam the door in her face hard. 

“I don’t want her here she going to put a wedge in our relationship baby.” 

Nevaeh said to me as I wrap my arms around her as she looks at me and I kisses her cheek softly and she giggles at me softly but we heard her father knocking on the door which Dele opens the door seeing his boss there.

”Nevaeh is your baby alright?”

Maurico asked her as she nodded at him and he smiled at her as Natalie came in after him. 

“You better dump her Harry and get back with me.”

Natalie said to me and I ignored her as Dele looked at her. 

“Why don't you just pissed off? They don’t need you here because you’re nothing but home-wrecker.”

Dele said to her as I looked at Nevaeh who place her hand on her bump as she felt her son kick her which she giggles at herself and I looked at her. 

“What’s so funny?” 

I asked her as she looks at me and so did the others.

”He just kick me.”

Nevaeh said to him and I looked at Dele who folded his arms at Natalie who wanted me from Nevaeh but it wasn’t going to happen because I rather be in Nevaeh life and our son life as I was happy to have her in my life and I can’t wait to meet my son and I want everything to be perfect and don’t want nothing negative vibes during Nevaeh pregnancy because I know that she wants this pregnancy to have a positivity vibe. 


	7. Chapter Seven: New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevaeh finally given birth to Kenzie Pochettino once he gets older and she will change his surname to Harry surname in the meantime she going to used her surname instead.

Chapter Seven New Arrival

Nevaeh POV 

I was in the hospital maternity ward and I was in the bed in pain knowing that I was ready to give birth hearing Harry voice as Christian was next to me and he stood up looking at him.

”What he doing here babe?”

Harry asked me as I looked at him. 

“He just came that’s all.” 

I said to him as he went up to me as I was about to relaxed until I felt a contraction and Harry looked at me before Christian went to find the doctor. 

“Harry I’m scared.”

I said to him as he place a kiss against my head and I looked at him and doctor came in and saw me with Harry who was next to me and he check far I was and he looked at me. 

“You are about four centmeter dilated.”

Doctor said to me as I looked at Harry softly knowing he’s going to be there and we saw Christian there and I looked at him.

”Who are you?”

Nurse asked him and he looked at me.

”Biological father to Nevaeh child.”

Christian said to the nurse as Harry wanted to knock Christian out cold and I looked at Harry. 

“Calm down babe.” 

I said to him and he calm down as he hold my hand and I looked at him.

”You really need to calm down Harry.”

I said to him and he kisses my head softly as he went on his phone and Christian looked at me.

“Are you serious Christian? You haven’t been to all the scans you went to one so don’t even thing your going to be Kenzie birth certificate.”

Harry said to him and I looked at them

“Guys stop it.” 

I said to them and I felt a contraction as doctor looked at me. 

“Push Nevaeh.” 

Doctor said to me as I pushed and pushed until we heard a baby cries as I looked at Harry and he cut the baby cord knowing that Christian wanted to do that and he looked at me as doctor clean Kenzie and he brings him to me as I looked at him which Harry looked at him.

”He’s gorgeous babe.”

Harry said to me as I looked at him.

”I know babe.”

I said to him and I couldn’t wait to bring him home. 

 

A week later

I was in the nursery changing Kenzie nappy which he wasn’t happy about it.

”I’m sorry that I’m changing your nappy.” 

I cooed at Kenzie as he whimpered at me and Harry came in wrapping his arms around me. 

“Hey little man.” 

Harry cooed at him knowing he was happy to be there for me and he smiles at Kenzie who cries and I pick him up gently rocked him gently and Harry sat on my bed while I told Kenzie about his future.

”I already planned out for your future going to be the next Harry Kane for club and country.”

I said to him as Harry watched on and I looked at him softly.

”Thank you for being in my and Harry life.” 

I added as he cooed at me smiling at him softly and we heard the front door which Harry went to check who that was and it was Christian and he walked looking at harry before heading towards my and Harry room seeing me holding my son as he looked at me.

”Nevaeh you look amazing after having Kenzie. Could I hold him and I give him back to you?”

Christian asked me as I looked at him shaking my head at him.

”You made your bed and you lie in your bed.”

I said to him and he went from us and Harry went up to me and I sighed softly as Kenzie whimpered at me softly. 


End file.
